Confession
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: So this is basically how I think Zero would react if Kaname tried to kiss him or something. at least I hope so....XD This is complete. As in I'm not continuing it so please don't ask me to. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I ope you guys like this, I was talking to my friends about how think Zero would react if Kaname tried to kiss him, and, thus, this was born. :) please enjoy. :D

* * *

_**Zero's P.O.V.**_

I walked up to the Moon dorm under Kuran's orders. It was 12:00 in the morning. They weren't suppose to be out of class yet. But its Kuran, so he can basically do whatever he wants. Ugh. Stupid pure blood. '_What the hell does he want now?' _I thought. I walked past the creepy old man by the front gate and walked up to the main door. I just walked in. No point in knocking. Aido was already in the living area of the dorm, probably waiting for me. _'I swear, this guy LOVES Kaname. Ugh. Makes me sick' _

"Kiryu." He said as a greeting, nodding at me. "Hm." I said back, not changing my stoic expression.

"Kaname-sama is waiting for you. He's in his private quarters. Its up the stairs, down the hall at the end. Its easy to see." Aido said, not leading me there like he did with Yuuki. Not that I care.

I didn't say anything to him as I walked up the stairs and to the end of the hall. Aido was right. The room was very easy to see. It had huge, wooden double doors. So obvious it hurt. I walked in, not bothering to knock again.

"Ah, Zero. Nice to see you" Kaname said, smiling at me. _'Why the hell is he smiling at me? He never smiles at me. He must be really happy about something...' _I briefly noticed that he was wearing a black button down shirt unbuttoned all the way, and jeans. _'look how full of himself he is, not even bothering to button his damn shirt. Filthy bastard...' _

"What do you want, Kuran?" I said, not leaving where I stopped in front of the door. Why did i have a bad feeling about the door shutting itself? "Aw, don't be so rude, Zero-kun. Call me Kaname." _'What the crap? Zero-__KUN__??!?!? And there was no way in hell I was gonna call him "Kaname"' _I shuddered at the thought.

"Uh... Right. And You needed me here because...?" I said, getting agitated. He was staring at me with hunger in his eyes. I tensed. I was getting a little freaked out here. "Huh?" He said, finally looking into my lilac-colored eyes and smiling a smile I knew all to well. Why did he look so much like Yuuki right at that moment? I shook that thought away as his next words struck me. "I was just...lonely." He said, raising his eyebrows a bit.

_'Uh... no comment.'_

Without a word, I turned for the door. "What are you doing? Don't go, please! I still have something important to tell you." He pleaded. _'Is this guy gay?' _I thought as I turned around. He was right behind me, right in my freaking face. I jumped back.

"Ok, what do you want?" He pulled me under his arm, and I shoved it off. He was unfazed though, so he just took my sleeve and led me to the giant, red couch he used for sleeping. He pushed me onto it. I had a bewildered expression upon my face. Kaname leaned in, and sniffed me. Yes, he _sniffed_ me. I leaned back, disgusted as he closed his eyes and tried to inhale my scent. _'What is with this guy?' _

"You see, Kiryu," He said, his face inches from mine. "I've been...hungry." His eyes suddenly turned a glowing red, the color i knew well. I was so confused, and I let it show on my face, my eyebrows bunched up as I looked at him. I had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. "Well then, looks like you need more blood tablets, I'll just go get them from the Chairman for you--" I said hastily as I tried to get up, tried to escape from this creep. But as I got up, he slyly placed his arm around my waist, looking at me with an even deeper, hungrier expression. I was frozen in shock. "I'm not hungry for blood, Zero," He purred, "I'm hungry... for you."

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'_ I thought. Why couldn't I move or even flinch back when he came closer? _'Oh yeah. pure bloods can control you. SHIT.'_

He tightened the arm around me before throwing me back onto the sofa. I was laying down. He kept eye contact with me as he slowly got onto the sofa, now hovering above me, his hands holding my arms down. "Zero..." He said, trying to be sexy. _'Oh my god. Really? Is this really fucking happening to me?!' _ I narrowed my eyes. I tried to say something, but no words would come out of my open mouth. "Ah, ah ah." Kuran said, leaning closer to caress my face. I jerked my face away before he could touch it. "I think you should just stay quiet for a little while..." He said, before brushing his lips against mine while moving one of his hands from my arm, down my chest and--

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?! GET OFF ME YOU QUEER!!!!!!" I screamed, kicking him backward and onto the floor as i deftly stood up and pulled out my Bloody Rose gun, aiming it right at him. He got up, fixed his dark brown hair, and giggled. Yes, he actually fucking giggled. "Ooh. Your so cute when your angry." He said coyly. That pissed me off even more. "Goddammit, if you take one step closer to me I'll shoot." I ran a hand through my silver hair.

Then Kuran decided to control me again. _'BASTARD!!!!!'_ I put the gun back into my inner jacket pocket, unsuccessfully trying to resist. Then in an instant he was behind me, one hand holding my chin so I couldn't pull away despite my efforts, and one arm around my waist. He leaned down and licked my cheek. I cringed.

It was at that exact moment that Aido barged in. "Kaname-sama, I--" He cut off abruptly, staring blankly from Kaname, to me, then back to Kaname. His face flushed red as he marched over to us, and shoved us apart. _'Oh thank god.' _ Then as I gained my control and pulled out my gun, Aido slapped Kaname hard on the face. The sound echoed throughout the room. _'Ooh. Bitch slap.' _I thought, chuckling internally.

"You bastard! You filthy, cheating bastard! I thought you loved me!" Aido squealed, tears pouring from his face. '_I knew he was gay! I knew it!'_

Kaname cupped Aido's face in his hands, and leaned in closer. "I do love you, Hanabusa." Aido slapped him again. _'Ooh. Double bitch slap.' _"Your lying!" he screamed.

It was then that I decided to flee from the Moon dorms, and promptly go boil my face. And my clothes for that matter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! No flames please, constructive criticism welcome though. :D


	2. Chapter 2

You people wanted me to continue, so here. I don't really care if its not that good, because I wasn't exactly sure HOW to continue this. But okay.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own VK.

* * *

I was relatively happy today. The night class was off, so me and Yuuki didn't have to deal with those crazy-ass fan girls, and it was Friday. So I could finally sleep the whole night. I was almost to my room when, _'Shit!'_ I just realized I forgot my books in ethics class. _'Goddammit...' _ I thought, as I sighed and turned toward the classroom I had left not five minutes ago.

I hoped that my master wasn't in his classroom so I could sneak in quietly, get my books and go, and when I arrived in the classroom I was glad to see that he wasn't. As I walked further into the room, the door shut behind me and locked. I turned round carefully to see Kuran there.

_'This had better not become a habit or I swear to god...' _I thought, as I stared down the smiling vampire. He was twirling a piece of his dark brown hair in one of his fingers as he walked closer to me. "Hello, Kiryu." He said silkily. I didn't reply, just stared coldly at him.

"What brings you here?" He asked me. I gave him a look. _'Is he serious??'_ I thought incredulously. I stepped toward my desk to get my books, but when I turned Kuran was sitting cross legged on my desk. "Get the fuck away from me." I said, grabbing my books and heading toward the door.

"So, you haven't had a drink in a while, yes? Trying to...'protect Yuuki' or something like that?" He said, bored. i turned to look at him in disgust.

"You don't know anyth--" I abruptly stopped as the sweet smell of blood hit me. I could feel the blood rush to my eyes, and I knew they were turning a beastly red. Kuran had slit his arm, and it was now pouring blood. It was so tempting, so overwhelmingly tempting...

* * *

Zero slowly waked toward Kaname Kuran, staring at the deep gash in his arm. He could feel his mouth start salivating, which made him disgusted in himself. _'No. No, I won't drink from Kaname, of all the fucking people in the world, absolutely NOT him.' _He thought, but Kaname spoke up. "Zero...come on. Don't be afraid, we are beasts you know. This is what we do." His voice almost sounded like Yuuki's to Zero as he said that, and a low growl escaped his throat as he lost control and lunged toward the pure blood.

He licked the wound slowly, stopping the blood flow, and making the older vampire groan in pleasure. He moved his hair out of the way of his neck and Zero took his chance. He sank his fangs savagely into Kaname's neck, not caring about the pain it could've been causing him. He needed blood _now_, and he didn't give a damn if Kaname was injured in the process.

Just then a door opened into the classroom, but Zero didn't stop. "Hey, you two can't make-out in here!" Yagari said angrily. _'Hey. Looks like Zero finally got a hold of that retired twit's daughter. Wait a second...' _He thought, but his thoughts abruptly stopped as Zero turned to face his master, blood running down his face, his eyes glowing, and a savage look upon his face. But what shocked Yagari Toga most, was the fact that it wasn't Yuuki Cross Zero was with, it was Kaname Kuran.

Yagari's exposed eye widened, and he gave Zero a disgusted look as his eyes turned back to their original mauve color. "Zero...Uh. Get out. Now. So I can bleach my eye."

* * *

"What?" I asked, confused. I had come back to my senses, but didn't remember anything. What had happened? And why was master giving me that look? I looked around and found that Kuran was there, smiling, his eyes a glowing red that mine were a minute ago. Master didn't say anything but wen into his office, a shocked look upon his face. _'What he hell happened?' _I thought.

"I wasn't finished with you." Kaname said smoothly, rushing towards me. I was too quick for him. I grabbed my gun, and pointed it at his heart, then pulled the trigger. Kaname stopped and fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his body. But I was full now, and I wasn't tempted to drink it.

"Yes, but I'm finished with you, bitch." I said.

* * *

**The End. :D**

So if you like DGrayMan also, please don't hesitate to check out my fics for that :3 And please check out my one fic "Almost DGrayMan" and leave reviews! Even if you don't know what DGrayMan is, please read it! Thanks! :D**  
**


End file.
